Mason's Playdate
Mason's Playdate is a small story written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Nextgen Series. It is the first of his exclusive-to-deviantART series, the Shrinking Series. Chapter 1: Yin's Lonely Life Yin Dimalanta is sad that she and Mason don't hang out as much as they used to. When she asks Mason to hang out, Mason mentions he has other plans. She goes to the Milk Bar to talk about this with Rachel and Ava. She also wonders how Ava and Vweeb are so close, despite that Vweeb is so small. Ava then talks about how Vweeb cleaned her sleepers out one morning, and Yin gets an idea. She asks Ava to send Vweeb over at night, and to bring his shrink ray. Vweeb comes over that night, and Yin has him shrink Mason down in his sleep. When Mason wakes up, he screams at finding out he's been shrunken. Chapter 2: A Small Bond is a Strong Bond Yin carries Mason down so the family can have breakfast, and he is aggravated at being tiny. While Yin feeds him some Rainbow Munchy chunks, he asks why she shrunk him. She explains how they don't bond as well, but Mason doesn't want to hang out with her like this. She takes him to the living room and sets him on the couch, then turns on the TV for him. Sheila and Dillon then arrive at Mason's house. Not seeing Mason, Sheila plops down on the couch and smashes him under her butt, and afterwards farts on him. Sheila stands up and peels him off as she and Dillon study him curiously. Dillon remarks he looks ridiculous, and Mason explains it was his mom. His mom then explains she got Vweeb to shrink him, and he would be back tomorrow. Yin carries Mason upstairs so he could sleep in Haruka's dollhouse. Sheila comes to visit Mason later, and she tries to tell him Yin just wants to spend time with him. Mason finally complies, and Sheila takes him downstairs to his mom, where Mason apologizes for getting mad. Yin and Mason then go out for a shopping spree at the mall, where Yin tries tiny clothes on Mason's body, then tries out clothes for herself. Later, Yin goes to try on shoes, and as she walks around in different types of shoes Mason ends up falling from her shoulder into another shoe. Yin eventually tries on this shoe, and feels Mason get wedged under her toes. She then dips him out, looking sheepish. Later, they go to the beach, and Mason decides to explore the vast sandfield. A crab notices him and tries to cut him with its claw, and as Mason runs, Yin suddenly saves him by kicking the crab away. They go to a movie theater afterward, and when they see there's an x-ray; in case of tiny people, Yin hides Mason in her mouth, behind her teeth, to sneak him in, They return home to paint toenails; Yin uses a magnifying glass to see Mason's tiny toes, while Mason holds the large brush in both hands while painting Yin's toes. Later, when Matt and Haruka are asleep, Yin and Mason look out the window as Mason explains what a great day he had. The two go to sleep as Yin puts Mason between her breasts. The next day, they are watching TV, and the doorbell rings as Matthew and Haruka rush to answer it, ramming each other in the process. Yin answers, and Vweeb is at the door, there to resize Mason. Yin was kind of disappointed, but Mason assured they could still have fun normally. As Haruka and Matthew recover, Yin and Mason get the idea to shrink them, so Mason could play with Matthew and Yin could play with Haru. Vweeb does so and shrinks them, much to Haruka and Matthew's dismay. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Fics Category:Nextgen Series Category:Size-changing Fics